Brazen Ironflagger
' Brazen Ironflagger' is the High King of Karak Ankor, and in this position he has fought at the mainstray of the Dwarven armies for hundreds of years. He was once a very upbeat and positive person, but as he watched the Empire collapse underneath him he has become more depressed, and prone to angry outbursts at outsiders. He is unquestioning in his love for the Dwarves , but he strongly blames the Numeron for the plight of his people, and this has led to an overall increasing amount of Isolasionism in Karak Ankor under his reign. Born during the age of the Numenorians dominating the continent of Europe he watched as the humans imploded and engaged in the viscious war, and through this he begin to heavily support the Teutons in their attempt to gain independance. He would himself travel with a force of Dwarves and took part in the defence of Nuln where he and his Dwarves were the main reason the Teutons held against the superior Numenorian forces and this would change the course of history. Following this war he became completely overcome by the war against the Skaven, and the Goblins who begin to once again overwhelm Karak Ankor. His father would perish during the fighting, and then his uncle would die leading to him becoming the new High King of Karak Ankor in its darkest hour. For generations he attempted to hold them off but watched as Hold after Hold fell to his enemies and it seemed hopeless following the collapse of Karak Eight Peaks. He would command a massive counter attack all across the Empire and it was only this that allowed the surviving holds to survive the massive flood of Skaven and Goblins that had become basically an infestation. When the invasions slowed he has attempted to regrow the armies of Karak Ankor so that they can retake the Empire that was stolen from them. History Downfall of the Numeron Main Article : Downfall of the Numeron Born during the age of the Numenorians he watched as the humans imploded and engaged in the visious war, and through this he begin to heavily support the Teutons in their attempt to gain independance. Family Members Relationships Karl Franz See Also : Karl Franz When Karl Franz was a young man and being groomed for the Emperor of The Empire , Brazen saw fit to make his precense known to the young Prince. This meeting went especially well, and when Karl came to power the two kept into regular contact, and The Empire, is basically the only Kingdom in Europe that Karak Ankor has increased in diplomacy under the reign of Brazen. Many do not know why this young man alone was the only person Brazen decided to meet of all the Princes that have come and gone in Europe, but one thing is for sure the fates of these two Kings are closesly related. "I never do anything for no reason. Everything has a goal, or some predetermined goal in mind when I start it. Trust me what I've done will lead to something big. As to for good or bad I do not know yet." -Brazen Ironflagger Category:People of Karak Ankor Category:King of Europe Category:High Dwarf Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Clan Ironflagger Category:Leader